This invention relates to oscillatory motors and in particular to magnetically activated oscillatory motors.
Magnetically activated oscillatory motors are well known in the prior art, particularly for use in display devices. However, the prior art motors of this class have not provided a positive activation mechanism which is powered only during the driving portion of its operational cycle. Thus the prior art motors are not suited for driving certain types of devices requiring a particular input speed and creating a large load.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a magnetically activated oscillatory motor which is simple in its construction, reliable in operation, and adaptable to driving a multiplicity of devices having a wide range of speed and power requirements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically activated oscillatory motor wherein the magnetic activators are powered only during the driving portion of the motor cycle.